<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lady of the Waters by Cernhat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943131">The Lady of the Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernhat/pseuds/Cernhat'>Cernhat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1990s, Fix-It of Sorts, archeology, much sibling, the gang infiltrate marine archeology, the old guard need therapy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cernhat/pseuds/Cernhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>By the mid nineties, the right kind of vessel had a good chance at finding a quarter-tonne of iron in the mud of the Bristol channel. If you put some funds in the right place...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia &amp; Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lady of the Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The happy-endings part of my brain insisted that this should happen. </p><p>Prologue: What the rest of the world knew about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>British Archeology issue 127, October 1997  </p><p>SPECIAL ISSUE: THE HUNT FOR THE LADY OF THE WATERS</p><p>It's a story that starts with a forgotten trunk in the Bristol Archives. This month it ended with a million pound research vessel circling the Isle of Lundy.</p><p> In 1964 Sebastian Dupont was a young PHD candidate studying the Bristol Archives. He happened upon the most extraordinary find; a series of court notes from the year 1750. These documents provided the first evidence that as late as the reign of George ii several persons were tried and condemned for witchcraft in Bristol. (The previous latest known date of someone being found guilty of witchcraft by jury and executed in Britain had been in 1712, although instances of murder by mob are known to have occurred as late as the 1750s.) </p><p>Bristol at this time was no stranger to gruesome punishments. Frequent readers may remember men such as Michael Mahoney, who following his hanging in 1741 was hung in iron chains 'Gibbeted' on a tall post on the sands of the Swatch. The cases that Dupont had found evidence of were just as gruesome, and probably far more cruel.</p><p>The record details events that occurred following the failed hanging of two women at the gallows on St. Michael's hill. One of the women was to be locked in an iron casket and thrown overboard alive once the ship (generally believed to be the HMY Fubbs) reached deep water. The other bricked into her cell at Bristol gaol.</p><p>Dupont was fascinated and horrified in turn by what he had discovered. The fascination would span his entire career. Dupont wanted to find his 'Lady of the waters'. His devotion to the task included some of the earliest attempts to use a submarine for archaeological purposes. He and his team, working out of Bath University, spent many years gathering further evidence.</p><p>At the start of 1996 the Bath University team, now led by Dr Smith-Jones (a former student of Dr Dupont) set out on board the <em> Quynh, </em> a small vessel with some revolutionary new technology. The <em> Quynh </em>and her crew searched for almost 18 months. Funding often supplemented by their own means and a large lump-sum anonymous donation.</p><p>In early June the team believed they had found something. They prepared to descend to a promising site with scuba gear. Dr Dupont sadly died in May, following a long battle with heart disease that had left him working from home for many years. But his son, Seb, accompanied Dr Smith-Jones and the team on the day they took the dive.</p><p>In this special issue, read all about how they did it and what they found.</p><p>Page 4 - The archive papers and the Salisbury letters, Who was the lady of the waters? What happened to her companion?</p><p>Page 6 - A failed hanging, how could it happen?</p><p>Page 7 - preserving historical documents; The benefits of a box in the attic </p><p>Page 9 -Food poisoning and car crashes, it shouldn't happen to a cameraman</p><p>Page 10 - The first photos and x-rays of the metal coffin and contents</p><p>Page 15 - Our full breakdown of the the technology and methods used on board the Quynh</p><p>Page 19 - <em> Called to the water </em>, memories of Dr Dupont by his colleagues</p><p>Page 21 - What does a scuba-archaeologist need?</p><p>Page 23 -  Tracking historical shipping patterns and currents</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Next up- The Archive Papers and the Salisbury letters: How Booker forged them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>